


Double Connection

by Karina



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Crossover, In Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two actors meet after a major project, this is what happens....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [Double Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982421) by [Karina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina)



\---Prologue---  
‘Max?’

‘You referring to me or the dog?’ I joked, while I put my coffee cup down on the table. 

‘Not the dog, that’s for sure. Wanna go out for dinner after today’s filming?,’ he replied, patting me on my shoulder. 

Rob’s my co-star, who’s playing my on-screen son in this project. Although we’re not related, we’ve come to bond like family, so we have dinner together, or go to the gym together. At first, I was surprised that he was only 13 years younger than me, but the age difference (or lack of) didn’t matter. He’s youthful looking for his age, so I’ve come to accept the situation. 

‘Sure,’ I said while I gave him a warm hearty hug. 

I wanted more than a hug, but we had work to do, and the lack of privacy and time made it difficult. But I vowed that someday, I’d make it happen. 

\---After the project---  
‘It’s strange that no one’s here but us,’ Rob remarks as he sits down on the sofa in my house. It was already 9 in the evening, as we had finished our dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant.

‘Well, everybody else went on vacation. So I’m here with you. I didn’t want to be alone while the others were on vacation.’

‘It’s been...what? A few months since…,’ he says, with his legs crossed and dangling near the coffee table. 

‘Yeah, but I wanted to see you in person again,’ I reply. 

‘Haha, yeah, as always, Max.’

‘Coffee, or anything?’ 

‘Hmm...not right now. Man, this sofa is so comfy. Maybe it’s because I haven’t sat in it for a while?’ he says, with a mischievous smile on his face. 

That mischievous smile reminds me of his character Chuck. Over the course of filming and making that project, I’ve come to adore him. 

‘If your sofa’s so comfy, then I wonder about the bed,’ he says, while giving me a wink.

Was he trying to seduce me? Or was I just imagining things?

‘It is a private area of the house,’ I tell him. 

‘I thought we were like family, Max?’

‘Well, we are, but…, what’s the point in sitting on my bed?’

‘I don’t wanna sit in it...I wanna sleep in it...’ he purrs in a childlike way, then his expression changes into a more smirky one.

‘OK, then I’ll let you sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the….’

‘We’re sleeping together, old man; after all you’re my co-pilot,’ he says, imitating Chuck Hansen’s voice. 

‘If you insist on being in character, then so will I,’ I reply.

I took his arm, and then took him to my bedroom. 

‘I know it’s different than the one in the Shatterdome or in Sydney, Chuck,’ I say. 

‘I don’t care...hey, it’s more bigger than the one in the Shatterdome, man,’ he replies as he makes his way to the bed. 

‘Wow! This is some good stuff! You should sit on the bed with me; this is our bed, you know?’ Chuck laughs.

As soon as I sat on the bed, my son suddenly pinned me down on the bed with all his strength. And boy, he was strong! No doubt he’s my son and co-pilot in the Striker Eureka, that’s for sure. 

‘What the hell are you doing? You asked me to sit, didn’t you?’ I wearily ask. 

‘You know, you were never good with words, and I know I’m sure as hell not. But the drift knows more than words. So I’m giving you what you wanted.’

Even though I’m pretending to be weary, deep down inside my heart was pounding. Here was my son, acknowledging my twisted desires, and willing to give it to me, in his own way.

All these years, I’ve excused my thoughts as merely thinking what girls or guys would think of my son objectively. But bloody hell, the drift doesn’t lie. What we cannot express in words, we express with action.

As my thoughts are racing, I feel my cock getting harder in my jeans. I can see his bulge near my crotch, and I really don’t give a shit about this twisted situation.

‘You’ve been an OK dad, but a better lover and co-pilot, ya know? Now I get what I want too. You’re all mine. You’re my co-pilot, you’re my daddy, you’re my old man,’ he says, being that cheeky lad he’s always been. 

His smirky attitude turns me on even more. 

I can feel him grinding on my hips, while he kisses me on my neck and ears.

He then unzips my jeans and pulls down my underpants, and proceeds to grip my cock firmly. 

‘If you want me to suck it, you better beg me,’

‘Chuck...’

‘Hmm? What?’ 

‘Chuck, please...I...’

‘Please what?’

‘Chuck, please...suck my cock….,’ I manage to groan. 

‘That’s a start,’ he says, as he starts to suck on it. 

Moans escape from my mouth, even though I know the taboo situation of my son going down on me. His tongue flickers roughly around my cock. He’s not really experienced with this, but I know he’s trying his hardest to pleasure me. 

A while after the pleasure starts to build up, he abruptly quits sucking on me.

‘You got any lube, daddy?’ he says, with a peculiar emphasis on the word ‘daddy’.

Strangely, he’s never really called me daddy since he was a toddler. 

‘Under the bed,’ I reply.

He reaches under the bed, and manages to find the bottle of lube, then applies it to his cock and on me. 

‘I’ve always wanted to give you a nice hard fuck, daddy. Do you feel the same?’ he asks me.

I nod. 

‘Good’

He starts to enter me and starts slow, while building up the pace. 

Each thrust is like a wave of pleasure, and what comes from my mouth are combinations of gasps, moans, and the occasional ‘Chuck’. At this point, I feel so connected to him, in a different yet still similar way to the drift. 

‘Oh fuck, I’m gonna….,’ Chuck moans, but before he could utter another word, his cock throbs inside of me, spurting cum out with each throb. 

My cock was begging to be sucked off again, but before I say anything, he pulls out of me, and sucks it hard and fast until I come hard. 

Chuck swallows the whole load, and the smirks at me.

‘We should do this again some day, old man,’ he says.

He’s back to saying ‘old man’ instead of ‘daddy’ again. 

\---Epilogue---

In the distance, I can hear birds chirping. I glance at the clock. 9:30 AM. Rob is by my side, sleeping and naked. All I know is, it wasn’t a dream. 

‘Hmm?’ I hear a soft voice next to me. He’s woken up. 

‘Rob? That was great last night,’ I tell him, kissing his cheek. 

‘Yeah?’

I nod to him. 

‘As a thank you gift….’ I smile, then I reach towards his cock, already hard again as he’s just woken up. 

‘That’s a great treat before breakfast, Max,’ Rob tells me.


End file.
